If You Need Me, I'll Be There
by ZukieLove
Summary: Nicole is hit by a bus and saved by a guy called Harry, but is it just any bus, or do surprises wait inside..Yes my summaries suck but pleease read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - No, I don't own McFly, but i hope too soon :P**

**This is my first fanfic EVER, so sorry if it sucks a little**

**Enjoy : ) **

* * *

"Babes, this isn't working." 

"What?!"

I looked up at my boyfriend, John. We'd just had the most amazing date, I'd persuaded him to bring me to a McFly concert, and it had been brilliant. I'd never been to see my favourite band before, so when they announced their Up Close And Personal tour, I practically dragged him along. I felt his arm tense around my shoulder, and he stopped walking across the car park from the concert venue.

"Me and you, Nic, it just doesn't work."

"Why not? We love each other, right?"

I looked into his brown eyes, confused and heartbroken, as he let go of me and took a step back.

"You brought me to a bloody McFly concert, Nicole. You know I hate them but you don't care. We're just too different. I don't like you anymore. It's over."

I felt a tear slip down my cheek, as John started walking away. I clung to his t-shirt desperately.

"I need you, John."

He pulled my wrists away from him and pushed me into the road.

"I don't need you! Leave me alone!"

I watched as his angry face turned into one of shock and fear, just before I saw the huge white and red bus right beside me.

* * *

"Oh, Fuck. Oh No. HAARRRRYYY!!" 

The scream brought me around, and I suddenly felt the pain throughout my whole body, especially my arm. I heard footsteps coming towards me, and then the voice that had screamed spoke again.

"Is she dead, Harry?"

Just then I felt strong but gentle arms curl around my body, lifting me off the road. I whimpered as I felt the twinge of his touch on my arm.

"No, she's making noises. Get back inside and tell the others what's happened."

The man holding me stood up, and whispered quietly

"It's ok, you'll be alright, I won't hurt you."

I felt him walk a short distance before he stepped upwards and I realised he must be going into the bus that had hit me. I slowly managed to open my eyes as a small boy with blond-ish hair ran towards us. I seemed to recognise him, but I couldn't remember why.

"Hey, she's awake."

"Is she??"

The guy holding me laid me down on a leather couch inside the bus, and propped me up with pillows. He looked at me anxiously.

"Did you call an ambulance Dougie?"

"Oh, crap."

"It's ok, I have"

Another man walked in, also blonde, but taller and older looking.

"How did it happen?"

"Some idiot pushed her into the road, we didn't have time to stop."

"John"

I managed to mumble his name as the memories came flooding back to me. All three boys gasped as I spoke and turned to look at me.

"Hey, are you alright? Is that the guy that pushed you?" The smaller boy said, and rubbed my hand. I nodded, as I realised where I knew him from. Suddenly shock came over me, as the realisation of who was holding my hand right this second hit me. My face must have shown it, because he smiled.

"What's your name?" asked the guy who had carried me in.

"Nicole" I mumbled, now not only in pain, but also shock and awkwardness.

"I'm Harry. Were you at the concert?"

I nodded.

"Were we any good?" He smiled.

"Brilliant"

Just then another man entered the bus, puffing as if he had just run a long way. He had brown curly hair, and spoke in a thick Bolton accent.

"The ambulance is here."

Harry Judd slipped his arms under me once again, and gently carried me out into the darkness. I could hear the sound of sirens and see blue lights flashing. They hurt my eyes so I closed them, and found myself drifting off to sleep. I vaguely sensed myself being put onto a stretcher and carried into the ambulance, with his strong hand holding mine all the way.

"Don't leave me" I whispered.

"I'm here, Nicole."

I felt him brush my hair away from my eyes, and the ambulance lurch as it started to drive away, before I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Pleease review! This is my first fanfic, and I would really appreciate reviews and suggestions.**

**Hopefully new chapter soon depending how much damned coursework i have D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - No I dont own Mcfly..yada yada yada.**

**Sorry for not updating for aaaages. Sorry if this is crap, its sort of a 'i havent written anything for ages and i need to take the story further' thing. But i know what will happen next, so that should be a bit better. **

**Anyway read and review )**

* * *

When I woke up Harry was pacing in front of me, on his phone. He looked really stressed and worried. His long blonde hair was ruffled and messy, and he had dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn't slept at all. I noticed that my arm felt rather heavier that before, and tried to lift it to get a better look. It slammed back down on the bed with a thump, and I gasped in pain. Harry glanced over at the sound and saw I was awake.

"Look Tom, I can't talk about this now, come to the hospital okay? No...later. Tom, I'm hanging up now. Bye."

He smiled and put his phone in his pocket.

"How're you feeling?"

"Not so good", I managed to croak. Harry walked over and carefully sat on the bed, minding my sore arm. I felt something hard stick into my leg, and looked curiously at Harry's jeans.

"Oh, sorry"

Harry looked slightly embarrassed as he pulled out the drumsticks from his back pocket and laid them on the bedside table. He put his hand over mine gently, stroking the plaster cast that was covering most of it.

"You were really lucky, Nicole. The way our bus hit you, you just hit the floor. If you had flown into the air and landed, you would have seriously damaged your back, but the only thing you've broken is your arm. They kept you in overnight because you had concussion and they were worried about you. I mean, not just the doctors, I was too. Anyway you can leave whenever you feel up to it."

I knew he'd sat up all night worrying about me, I could tell from the fact that he looked like a zombie with a bad hair day.

"You needn't have stayed, Harry. You probably had more important things to do."

His blue eyes gazed into mine, and he ran his hand through his hair for what was probably the millionth time today

"I promised I wouldn't leave you, Nicole. And I didn't want to go. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I still do."

He leaned towards me, putting his hand behind my neck. I could feel his hot breath on my face, as he opened his mouth to kiss me.

* * *

Just then the door swung open and someone walked in. Harry jumped back away from me and stood up, a little too quickly. Tom smirked and raised his eyebrows at Harry. 

"Do you want me to come back later?"

Harry didn't reply, he just glared at Tom with a 'Shut up now or I'll beat the crap outta you later' look.

"Hey Nic, how you feeling?"

Tom turned towards me smiling. I saw a bunch of roses in his hand.

"Get well soon!"

He handed them to me and I took them with my good hand. I read the card which said

'Dear Nicole

Sorry about our tour bus hitting you and all that jazz. We made Dougie go and piss on it this morning so hopefully it learned its lesson. We Love You!! Get Well Soon!!!

Lots of love from McFly xxxxxx'

I laughed, and looked back at Tom who was waiting expectantly.

"Did you really make Dougie go and pee on the bus?"

"Yeah, and there were loads of fans watching too. It was hilarious."

Tom looked at Harry, who had been looking out of the window and now turned back looking very serious, which made my smile fade slightly.

"Anyway," Tom said. "What couldn't you tell me over the phone, Hazz?"

"I can't do the rest of the tour Tom."

"What!?"

"I can't do anymore shows this tour. I need to stay here with Nicole."

I sat up in bed, my mouth wide open in shock.

"Harry No!" I spluttered, but it was no use. He just waved his hand in front of me and carried on.

"I need to stay with her until she's better, and maybe a while after that. I feel so guilty for what happened, Tom. I wouldn't be able to play a show anyway. I'd be too worried."

"The tour is sold out, Harry. What are we supposed to do?"

"Use Lil' Chris's drummer. He'll do for a couple of shows till I get Nicole sorted out."

I was confused as to what he meant by 'getting Nicole sorted out.' I glanced at Tom. He had gone very pale and was rubbing his neck, making it go red and sore.

"Just a couple of shows, yeah?? Then you'll come back on tour?" He was almost begging.

"That depends on how Nicole feels."

I was now really confused. I took one of his drumsticks from beside my bed, and poked Harry's leg to get his attention. He spun round as if suddenly remembering I was in the room.

"What are you talking about, Harry?? How I feel about what?"

He sat back down on the bed and took my hand.

"It depends on how you feel about sharing a bus with four guys for a couple months, and travelling round the country. I can't just leave you here, Nic. I want you to come on tour with me."

I looked over Harry's shoulder at Tom, who looked just as surprised as I felt. Harry was still staring at me with those brilliant blue eyes.

"So what do you think?"

* * *

**Hey, did u like it?? Reeeview please!!!! it makes me happy D xxxxxxx**


End file.
